La legión de un tirano
by LizPrik
Summary: Cuando F.E.A.R es quien reina el mundo, el miedo es parte natural del día a día. Los rebeldes no tardaron en salir a la luz, luchaban por sus derechos y libertad y este grupo era llamado "La legión se los tiranos" comandado por Souichi. Quien diría que el príncipe de los malvados verdugos seria ni mas ni menos que Morinaga.


Esperanza.

Palabra tan simple pero transmisora de un sin fin de pensamientos. Pero ahora no significaba nada, lo que algún día llegó a ser colorido y lleno de vida ahora estaba en completa soledad, se había vuelto un desierto árido y deprimente.

Todo comenzó un día común y corriente. Un ejercito llamado F.E.A.R tomó el poder de un día para otro. Borraron los recuerdos de todos en el mundo; algunos murieron en el proceso. A decir verdad quedaron realmente pocos vivos.

Al no tener recuerdos sus mentes quedaban confundidas y vulnerables, llenas se temor y pensamientos confusos de lo cual se alimentaba aquel malvado ejército convirtiendo a la gente en presas fáciles para los despiadados verdugos. Solo los más fuertes e mente y seguros de si mismos lograron ser tan inteligentes como para seguir su instinto y escapar de las garras de F.E.A.R, ejército dirigido por nadie. A ninguna persona se le era permitido saber quien era la mente maestra tras todo ese holocausto, simplemente les hacían pensar que era una deidad quien quería lo mejor para ellos y a aquella deidad le llamaban "Madre".

Los que lograron salvarse de su encierro aprendieron a vivir en su propio espacio, a fabricar sus propias armas, conseguir comida y a construir sus refugios con prácticamente nada. Eran simples y largas ramas cubiertas por tela negra y gris reforzadas por las ruinas de lo que algún día pudieron ser viejas viviendas.

Así se comandaron dos únicos grupos. El ejercito de F.E.A.R con una cantidad de alrededor de dos mil soldados y más de cinco mil esclavos mientras que del otro lado se mantenían los tiranos con solo quinientas personas formando parte de ellos.

La legión de los tiranos ¿Por qué eran llamados así? Bueno, la respuesta era increíblemente sencilla. Su líder, un joven rubio de cabellos largos y mirada color miel era el símbolo a seguir por todos por su temple de acero y valentía. Su único defecto era que según todos sus allegados era una persona muy fácil de enojar y con una actitud tiránica dándole así su nombre al grupo. Aquel chico llevaba por nombre Souichi Tatsumi y dirigía a su gente junto a su familia: Kanako y Tomoe quienes eran sus hermanos menores, Matsuda y Souiji, tía y padre respectivamente. Eso sin contar a personas quienes a pesar de no tener un lazo de sangre que los uniera a él estaban mano a mano con el rubio para mantener el orden, Kurokawa, novio y con anterioridad esposo de su hermano menor e Isogai, el mejor amigo de Kurokawa y psicológico personal del rubio evitando que este se volviera loco estaba ahí solo para mantener su cordura intacta.

¿Cómo recordar sus vínculos afectivos? Pues a F.E.A.R se les había pasado un pequeño detalle, no contemplaron que si dos personas tenían sentimientos puros y mutuos poco o nada importaban sus antiguas vivencias pues sus emociones permanecerían dormidas dentro de ellos hasta encontrar de nuevo a la persona dueña de esos sentimientos.

Todos tuvieron que aprender a llevar ese ritmo de vida aunque lo mas difícil para ellos era mantenerse con libertad pero llegando a su pequeño campamento F.E.A.R ya no tenia autoridad sobre ellos.

-¿Cuanto más seguiremos con esto?- Se preguntaba en voz baja el líder de los salvajes o rebeldes mientras hacia su ronda cotidiana al rededor del templo enemigo pues lo hacia para estar al tanto de avances y movimientos contrarios aunque de poco le servía ya que la estructura del recinto era simplemente un cubo con el símbolo de los verdugos en sus puertas. Estaba comenzando a convertirse en una aburrida y arriesgada rutina, estaba comenzando a pensar que su existencia no era relevante. Tenía a sus seres queridos apoyándolo en todo momento pero sentía que faltaba una pieza clave en su vida pero ¿Qué era eso que le faltaba? Bueno, en la condición en la que estaba no podía darse el lujo de pensar ese tipo de cosas y mejor se dedicó a ver el cubo.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando su vista logró divisar a un hombre alto con una gran túnica negra que cubría desde su cabeza con una capucha hasta sus pies. Al ver a aquel desconocido su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza ¿Adrenalina? ¡Ha! Claro que no, la adrenalina ya era parte de Souichi y la conocía como nadie mas pudo haberla conocido y era obvio que lo que estaba sintiendo era muy distinto a la sensación de peligro.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó para si mismo al ver a dos guardias con largas capas negras y báculos rodear con paso lento y a distancia al desconocido. No podía dejar que lo capturaran, eso sin contar que entre mas tiranos pudiese salvar y reclutar estaría mucho mejor para él así que como pudo se escabulló hasta el chico jalandolo a atrás de la única construcción existente ahí además del centro operativo de F.E.A.R. Este era una pequeña bodega de un cuadro se tan solo 2x2 metros de base y 2.5 de alto. Pequeño pero lo suficiente para esconderse así que con todas sus fuerzas lo arrastró hasta aquel punto ciego.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó aturdido el de vestimenta negra quien era completamente ignorado por el rubio pues ni siquiera había volteado a ver.

-Callate- Reclamó mirando por una esquina el paradero de ambos guardias -¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Acaso estas tonto? ¡No debes ir tan campante por ahí! Si sigues haciendo eso te capturarán- El de lentes redondos pensaba seguir su reclamo pero al girarse se quedó a pocos centímetros del contrario encontrándose frente a frente con unos ojos esmeralda, cautivadora, frágil y asustada. Su mirada pronto recorrió con sutilidad al chico, desde sus azules cabellos hasta sus delgados labios haciéndolo tragar grueso quedándose en completo silencio pero así se examinaban mutuamente con cautela. De pronto un recuerdo vago invadió la cabeza de ambos, veían la imagen del contrario con vestimentas distintas, lo que tiempo atrás podrían llamar vestimenta normal. Simplemente hicieron clic al instante.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe!- Rompieron el silencio los dos miembros de aquel sombrío clan quienes buscaban con insistencia al alto muchacho de mirada verde.

-Tengo que irme- Le susurró tomando su mano en un acto de reflejos.

-Espera, ¿Eres príncipe de estos tipos?- Estaba completamente cabreado, según testimonios de quienes habían sido rescatados, todos los integrantes del grupo eran la maldad pura pero ¿Por que el chico no entraba en esa definición? El era distinto y Souichi podía notarlo.

-Sí pero yo no soy como ellos, mañana te lo explicaré todo. Por favor, aquí a la misma hora Suplicó con prisas y para cuando terminó la frase salió corriendo de su escondite.

-Príncipe ¿Qué hacía ahí?-

-Nada importante, es solo que… a partir de hoy los paseos sean sin su ayuda. Me gustaría estar solo más tiempo-Explicó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el tirano quien con atención se percataba de la conversación.

-¿Solo? Pero ¿Y si le pasa algo?-

-Pediré un arma, no soy un inútil pero bueno, debemos irnos que la noche no tarda en caer- Sus sirvientes asintieron siguiendo el paso de su jefe dejaron por fin a solas al líder de los tiranos en su escondite hasta que se aseguró de estar completamente solo y pudo salir e ir directo a su campamento en donde no tardaron en preguntar las novedades pero no tenia mucho que decir, mas que nada por que no podía decir nada sobre su encuentro pues si se enteraban del acontecimiento quizá lo secuestrarían y torturarían de una y mil formas hasta morir, cosa que, no era mala idea pero sentía que una oportunidad no se le negaba a nadie y era una buena oportunidad para conseguir información.

Durante la noche su mente no hizo mas que jugar con él. Miles de preguntas sin respuesta atormentaban al de cabellos largos y una duda permanente quedaba en él ¿Por qué tanta importancia? ¿Por que tanta tolerancia y empatia tan repentina? ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento dentro de él cuando se vieron a los ojos? Ah, esos ojos tan profundos en los que no se le hizo difícil perderse.

Al otro día las horas para Souichi se le hicieron eternas sin ninguna razón aparente pero cuando llegó el momento de su encuentro salió intentando convencerse a si mismo de que su "cita" era simplemente para obtener información útil y buscar un punto débil en ellos.

Se presentó en el lugar acordado solo con una navaja como arma y se sentó a esperar pero su paciencia no era de mucha duración así que tomó su navaja y por la misma esquina del día anterior se dispuso a observar el edificio en mitad del desierto pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos con su gélida mano mientras que un fuerte brazo le aprisionó inmovilizándolo y por pura impresión dejó caer al suelo su arma.

"Sabía que pasaría ¡Soy un tonto! ¡No debí confiar en un desconocido!" Se recalcaba mentalmente Souichi sin poder articular palabra.

¿Una trampa hecha por el príncipe de F.E.A.R? Una trampa que quizá podía ser el fin para los tiranos.


End file.
